On Wings of Gold
by Major Sonic Freak
Summary: Daisuke's son, Daichii, now has a son of his own to continue Dark's legacy, two in fact. It is now Daika and Daiku's 14th birthday and since they are twins, no one is really sure who is the phantom thief.
1. Chapter 1

"Ittakimaaasssu!" a red-haired girl announced as she stepped out of a house.

"Niika," a woman in the house called, stopping the girl in her tracks, "wait for your brothers."

"Damn," Niika muttered, hunching her shoulders in defeat.

There was a huge clamor coming from further in the house and getting louder until the shouts of two teenaged boys could be understood.

"Second best again!" one boy hollered.

"Not over yet!" the other called.

Niika winced at the din, desperately wishing to make a break for it, but her mother would never allow it.

"Daika, Daiku, behave!" the woman snapped.

The two boys reached the bottom of the stairs they were racing down and halted. "Sorry Mom," they moaned in unison. They were exactly the same height and had the same reddish-brown hair as Niika's. One's was brushed down and reached his shoulders while the other had short spiky hair. With them each wearing their identical school uniforms, the hair was the only indicator of who was who.

"Honestly, this is not how a phantom thief should behave," their mother scolded.

"Oh, so Daiku's O.K. then," the one with longer hair said with mock annoyance.

"Hey, we're both Niwas!" Daiku snapped, pushing his brother, "how can you be so sure _you're_ Dark?"

"Cause I'm older," Daika said, confidently. "The phantom thief is always the first born Niwa."

"If that's the case, it'd be me," Niika piped up. "So you're already wrong."

"First born _male_," Daika corrected himself.

"Like two minutes makes a difference!" Daiku spat back.

"Two minutes makes the difference between late and on time," Niika called. "Get a move on, brats!"

"You're just jealous that you _can't_ be the phantom thief!" Daika sassed as he walked past her and out the door.

"Yea, you don't even have a _chance_," Daiku teased. "At least whichever of us is _not_ Dark," he glanced at Daika as he said this, "will at least have been close."

Niika frowned angrily; her brothers had hit a nerve and they knew it. She had always thought that being a phantom thief would be a fun and exciting life when her parents had first explained the concept to her and her two brothers, but her dreams were immediately shot down when they were informed that only a male can be the phantom thief.

"Kyuu?" a long-eared, little white creature peeked out of her bag. He blinked and tilted his head, looking up at Niika with confusion that soon turned to compassion.

Niika looked down at the creature in her bag and smiled. "I'm fine, Wiz. Thanks."

"Hey!" Daiku called back to her from a few paces ahead. "What was it you were saying about being late?"

"Yea yea," Niika snapped good-naturedly. "Get down, Wiz."

"Kyuu," Wiz nodded and dropped down into the bag so that he couldn't be seen.

Niika raced after her brothers, catching up in no time flat. There had only been enough distance between them for them to make a stink about it.

"Can't you talk to Wiz and walk at the same time?" Daika asked. Why do you force him to go everywhere with you? He's _my_ sprite!"

"He's _Dark's_ sprite," Niika reminded him. "We still don't know which one of you has the Niwa gene. And besides, I'm not forcing him, he likes coming with me, don't you?"

"Kyuu!" Wiz popped out again and cried happily, as if agreeing with her.

"Whatever," Daika rolled his eyes. "We both know who Dark is. It's always the oldest male. Why _wouldn't_ it be me? Just because Daiku and I are twins doesn't make him any less younger."

"I'm right here, you know," Daiku grumbled.

Niika sighed and rolled her eyes. Why was she getting involved in this anyway? She wasn't Dark and she knew it. In fact, that was all they were sure of. "To answer your question, I bring him because he's cute."

"Kyuu," Wiz agreed, knowing Niika would scratch him right behind the ears where he liked it, which she did.

"And besides," Niika continued, "he'll come whenever Dark calls him no matter what, so what's it matter to you?"

"He's just jealous that Wiz bonded with you," Daiku replied. "If he hadn't, he would've bonded with whoever is Dark, solving this problem."

"You're not worried that it's a sign _I_ might be Dark are you?" Niika arched a brow teasingly. Despite the fact that she knew it would never happen, she still clung to the false hope of actually being Dark.

"N…no, of course not!" Daika retorted. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm Dark and that's all there is to it. And tonight I'll prove it!"

"Hmm," Niika looked at the sky and laid a finger on her chin as if pondering something.

"What?" Daiku leaned towards her as if he could pick up her thoughts by being near her.

"Can someone without a true love be Dark?" Niika asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daika demanded. "Everyone has a true love!"

"If you truly do," Niika said, grinning and narrowing her eyes, "and you are, in fact, Dark, then you could very well be Dark forever."

"What?!" Daika's cry sounded both angry and confused, signaling that he may have picked up on her true meaning.

"The carrier of the Niwa gene will continue to transform into Dark at the sight of his true love," Niika explained, "until his true love returns his feelings to both halves. But, since no woman would _ever_ love you,…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Daika shouted. "I'll have you know I already _have_ a girlfriend."

"By that he means he's got the hots for a cute girl in class who doesn't even know he exists," Daiku muttered to Niika who nodded understandingly.

"Aww, whadda _you_ know?!" Daika spat. "It's only a matter of time before Chisakou-san confesses her dying love to me!"

"You're so conceited," Niika said, eyes narrowed. "So what about you?" she turned to her other brother.

"Huh?!" Daiku was caught off guard. "What about what?"

"True love," Niika replied, "girl friend. How will we know if you're Dark if you have no one who's picture makes you sweat?"

"I…I…" Daiku stammered.

"He's hopeless," Daika said. "Any girl makes him sweat! Except you, of course. Hey, maybe you _are_ Dark. That's why Wiz bonded with you, You're not a girl at all!"

_**WHAM!**_ Niika's arm came crashing down on Daika's head and sent him tumbling to the ground. "You're lucky I'm not Dark, or I'd whoop your ass double-time!"

"H…hai," Daika writhed on the ground. After a few minutes, he regained his senses and propped himself up on his arms. He looked up and saw a female figure staring down at him, her face obscured by the sun. Daika knew it wasn't his sister, the short length of the hair tied back into a low ponytail was a dead giveaway.

"You never learn, do you?" the girl teased. "Nice going, Ni-chan. What'd he do this time?"

"Same stupid shit," Niika brushed her hands together and stepped over her fallen sibling towards her friend. "So what's up, Ekai?"

"Same old, same old," Ekai replied. "Oh yea," she turned to Daiku, "happy birthday." She reached into her bag and pulled out a box of Pocky. "Don't eat it all at once." She tossed it to him.

"Hey, what about me?!" Daika scrambled to his feet.

"You're the jerk twin," Ekai spat. "You're present is that I don't do what Niika just did."

"I can live with that," Daika rubbed his head.

"C'mon," Niika took Ekai's arm as she walked past her, "let's go. That bell's gonna ring any time now."

"Mmm," Ekai nodded. "Chao!" She waved to the twins as she followed her friend into the school.

"What're you thinking, giving that pig more junk food?" Niika asked.

"I forgot it was his birthday today," Ekai admitted. "I knew he liked sweets, and we just happened to have a box in the pantry."

"Still a waste if you ask me," Niika said. "But, it was only chocolate, so it's not too bad."

"Oh I know," Ekai agreed. "I like Strawberry."

"Ever tried Blueberry?" Niika asked.

"No," Ekai shook her head. "They make that?"

Niika nodded. "I think it's the best Pocky ever. But, I've been told Milk Pocky is really good too."

"Really?" Ekai asked. "That sounds so weird though."

Daiku looked at the box of Pocky in his hands with a bit of confusion.

"If you're not gonna eat it, hand it over!" Daika reached for it, but Daiku pulled away. "But why'd you get something and I didn't?"

"She said you're the jerk twin," Daiku replied, tucking the Pocky away in his bag. "And I can't argue with her." As he reattached the clip that held the bag closed, a bell sounded across the courtyard.

"Shoot, we're late!" Daika grabbed Daiku's arm and dragged him towards the school. He raced through the halls and burst into the classroom. "WE'RE HERE!"

"Daiku laughed weakly. He was often amused by his brother's apparent lack of dignity, but didn't like being dragged into it.

"Niwa-kuns," the teacher said, half upset, half unsurprised. "I thought your absence was too good to be true."

"Gomen nasai, Sensei," Daiku said, nervously. He rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to his seat. Daika followed him since they sat next to each other.

Daiku looked over as his brother took his seat. "What are you doing?" he sighed watching Daika turn in his chair and scan the room.

"There!" Daika stopped and looked towards the back of the room.

Daiku followed his gaze and saw the beautiful blonde he was staring at: Chisakou Katina. "And he says _I'm_ hopeless," he muttered, turning back around. His heart suddenly began to beat harder and faster. His breath caught in his throat and he started to sweat. _Wh…what's happening?_ he thought desperately.

As suddenly as the condition has arisen, it vanished. Daiku looked over at his twin who had turned back around in his seat and was staring, wide-eyes, at the front of the room, sweat beading on his face.

_Something happened,_ Daiku thought. _Whatever it was, it must have affected Daika too._

"Kyuu?" Wiz poked his head out of Niika's bag which leaned against her seat.

"Huh?" Niika looked down at him. "What's up, cutie-pie?"

"Kyuu," Wiz sighed.

Niika tilted her head in confusion as the bunny-like creature sunk back into her bag.

"Niwa-san?" the teacher's voice brought her attention back to the front of the room. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sensei," Niika shook her head. She waited for her teacher to continue her lecture before casting a sidelong glance at her bag. _What's up with him?_ she thought. _Wonder if he smelled something_. A shiver ran down her spine, making her gasp quietly.

"You cold?" Ekai asked.

Niika shook her head, too startled to form a worded reply. Maybe there was a chill and Wiz felt it too. _Yea, that would explain it!_ she thought. She stared straight ahead and tried to focus on the lecture to get her mind off it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tadaimaaa!" Daika announced, kicking off his shoes as he burst through the door of their house.

"Me too!" Daiku followed suit, but took his shoes off in a more civilized manner.

Niika didn't even waste her breath announcing her arrival as well, and only followed them in.

"Kyuu!" Wiz peeked out of her bag happily.

"Yea, they're both bakas," Niika sighed, pretending to understand the little fur ball. Her attention was immediately drawn to the front hall and her brothers' startled exclamations. The twins ducked to opposite sides of a wrecking ball that swung down at them.

"Not again," Niika sighed. She leapt up as the wrecking ball plowed towards her and landed on top of it. She rode it to the other end of its swing and then jumped off, soaring over the boys' heads.

Daika and Daiku stopped dead as she landed in front of them.

"When'd she learn to do _that?_!" Daiku asked.

Daika shrugged. "Hurry, we're not getting beat by a girl who hasn't even been trained!"

Niika passed by the kitchen where she knew the safe route was. This was a normal occurrence by now, and Niika was ashamed that her brothers hadn't expected it. They had been trained by their parents to be phantom thieves. Although Niika was left out of such training and would need a safe route back, she wouldn't take it. She had spied on their training sessions and was every bit as capable as her brothers, if not more. "If I can't be a phantom thief, I'm gonna enjoy all the action I get!"

She skidded around a corner and was faced with a long, empty hall. "Yea, this is probably the worst part of all." She reached into her bag and Wiz scrabbled up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"Kyuu!" he cried happily.

"No time for celebration," Niika replied. She pulled a pencil out of her bag and threw it in front of her. Two large guns dropped out of the ceiling and blasted the crap out of the pencil with deadly accuracy, then disappeared back into the ceiling.

"Ten second delay," Niika muttered. "And they're too big to maneuver fast. I've only got one shot!" She raced out into the line of fire. The guns dropped down again and began to fire, but Niika was ready for it. At the last moment, she dodged to the side and ran on in a zigzag pattern. She leapt up between the two guns and they continued to follow her, shooting the other gun in the process.

"Oldest trick in the book," Niika said triumphantly as she landed. She looked down in front of her at the last stretch of hall. She heard a soft beep. "Minefield, how original." She reached into her bag and placed a piece of paper where she stood, then got up and backtracked. "Hold on, Wiz!" she said. Once she had enough distance, she stopped and ran forward. When she reached the place marked by the paper, she leapt up, soaring over the minefield and landing a short distance from the door.

"There she is!" Daiku's voice called from the far end of the hallway.

Niika simply stood where she was panting heavily, as her brothers passed the traps similarly to the way she had.

"Aww, tired?" Daika teased, walking passed her. Niika glared at him, but couldn't say a word. "Good effort, but in the end, the phantom thief is victorious!" He reached out to the door at the end of the hallway with Daiku right behind him. As soon as he opened the door, a spring-loaded boxing glove socked him in the face, causing him to fall back on Daiku with almost as much force.

"I swear, Mom and Dad are losing their trap touch," Niika said, ducking under the glove and entering the living room.

The second she entered, she was immediately glomped by a man with short red hair. "I knew you could do it! Your mother thought the guns were a little much, but I knew you'd get by!"

"Thanks Dad," Niika said with an edge in her voice as well as pride.

"Kyuu!" Wiz added happily.

"Niika's dad immediately released her as if he had made a terrible mistake. "N…Niika?! B…but you're supposed to come through the kitchen!"

"Booooriiiing," Niika faked a yawn.

"But you can't handle all the traps!" her father protested. "They're for training the phantom thief!"

"I just did," Niika said proudly. "And I don't see what the big deal is. You have no problem making the boys do that crazy stuff."

"But you're our little girl!" her mother fretted.

_Which is another way of saying "you're not what we wanted, so there's no point in training you,"_ Niika thought bitterly.

"Where _are_ the boys?" her father asked.

"Here," Daiku moaned, pushing his dazed twin off him. Since he hadn't been hit with the full force, he had come to first. "Daika opened the friggin' door!"

"Some phantom thief _he'd_ be!" Niika spat. "Although we'll never know if _you_ passed or not."

"I knew it was too easy," Daiku said, "and given more time, I would have figured it out."

"If you were so sure, you should have stood back," Niika countered.

"Ugh…" Daika moaned, sitting up and holding his head. "What hit me?"

"The last trap," Niika replied tauntingly.

Daika pounded the floor. "How could I have been so stupid! I was too caught up in beating you that I wasn't thinking!"

"Like you ever are," Niika retorted. "Maybe you shouldn't go on tonight's mission, Dark or not."

"No, he has to," her dad said. "I've already sent the advanced notice."

"But we don't even know if he _is_ Dark!" Daiku protested.

"One of you is," his dad answered. "Dark _will_ appear tonight, we just don't know how yet."

"After dinner, we'll figure it out," their mom said, setting food on the dinner table.

"So, how does this work?" Daika asked, excitement beaming from his face.

"Their dad entered the room, holding a thin, hard-cover book.

"That last year's yearbook?" Daiku pointed to the book.

"Yep," his dad answered, handing it to Daika. "Just find the girl you like in there and focus on her picture. Imagine you're with her and going to kiss her, that'll bring Dark out for sure!"

"Like that'd ever happen," Niika muttered.

As Daika flipped through the pages, Daiku's heart began to beat increasingly faster and harder until it pounded in his ears. _What's happening?_ he thought, his breathing became shallow and he would choke up. His chest felt hot as if something were burning were about to break out of it. _Am I worried he might actually be Dark and not me?_ He started forcing himself to take deep breaths and calm down until he returned to normal.

He looked over at Daika, wondering if, like before, his twin had shared the ordeal. He gasped at who he saw there; not Daiku, that was for sure. The person there was almost taller than his dad. His hair was long in the front and purple. It spiked out over his face with no regard for gravity.

"Ahh," his brother stretched, "Good to be back." His voice had also chanced. It was deeper and more matured.

"Dark!" Daiku gasped, guessing the identity of the man. _So, it's not me after all._

At the sound of his voice, everyone turned to look at him. All of them, save for Dark, stared, mouths agape. Dark too showed a bit of surprise, although he appeared to be thinking as well.

"Ahh, so _that's_ how it is," Dark said.

"How what is?!" Daiku asked frantically. The way they were all staring at him made him nervous and even frightened. _What happened to me?_

Niika reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. "Here," she handed it to him, "you should see what we see before he explains."

Daiku took it, his hands trembling with worry. He slowly opened the mirror and gasped in shock; the face in the mirror was not his. His face had matured and dark purple hair fell lightly over it. He was looking at Dark in the mirror.

"B…but how?!" hw cried. "_You're_ Dark, aren't you?"

"The one and only," Dark nodded. "Though it seems that's not the case anymore. But, I am the only _real_ me; you only share my appearance."

"But why?" their mother asked.

"Ultimately it's because they're twins," Dark explained. "Since they came from the same egg, they're basically one-in-the-same."

"So when one transforms the other will too?" Niika asked, confused.

"It would appear so," Dark replied. "They both must be in the same form."

"So which one are you?" their dad asked. "Are you Daika? Because he's older?"

"Actually," Dark said. His eyes shut hard for a while. When he opened them, they were reddish-brown Daika's usually are instead of the purple they had been. He blinked rapidly a couple of times as if confused.

At the same instant, Daiku began to feel a pushing force as if something were there in his mind shoving him aside. Out of curiosity, he yielded to it and Dark's voice began to come out of his mouth.

"I can jump between them whenever I want," Dark replied.

"Woa…" Daika stared in awe, apparently himself again.

"Oh, yea, you missed it," Niika said. "Looks like…"

"I heard it," Daika interrupted.

"How?" their mom asked.

"I can answer that," their dad piped up. "The boy's consciousness isn't overtaken by Dark, Dark merely steps in to take control, but they can still tell what's going on as well as all of Dark's thoughts and feelings. Same thing for Dark when they're in control. Or is it, this time?"

"It's the same, Daichii," Dark replied. "Although I can pick up the thoughts of both of them at the same time if I wanted to."

"Well that seems annoying," Niika muttered.

"Kyuu!" Wiz leapt from Niika's shoulder to Dark's arms.

"Hey, Wiz," Dark caught him and stroked him. "Good to see you too."

Niika sighed as Wiz climbed onto Dark's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek affectionately.

"Well, I'd better be going," Dark said, "the notice was for 8, right? If I don't leave soon, I'll never make it. What's the target this time?"

"Wait a second!" Daika snapped. "I'm coming too, aren't I?"

"You may look like me," Dark said, "but only one of you can _be_ me. Even if there's two of you, there's still only one of me."

"But…" Daika stammered. "I'm the oldest! And I've trained just as much as he has! I can be a Phantom Thief with or without you!"

_I can too,_ Niika thought, _but you don't see _me_ complainin' about it!_

"Even so," Dark's sudden response startled her, "there can't be two Darks."

"Why not?" Daika demanded. "There are now!"

"It would cause too much trouble," Dark brushed away the thought with a wave of his hand. "Besides, Wiz can only be the wings for one of us at a time."

"Wiz is your wings?" Niika asked, staring at the little white animal on Dark's shoulder.

"One of us could be a distraction!" Daika suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dark asked. "And what if you get caught? I'm not being responsible for you."

"It's always good to have backup, Dark," Daichii spoke up. "And if you can switch between them freely, I see no reason not to take him along. Who knows, you may need him."

"I've never needed backup before," Dark protested.

"Better safe than sorry," Daichii insisted. His face betrayed that it was more of a plea than a precaution.

Dark sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, all the while with a smile on his face. "Alright, you win." He turned to Daika. "C'mon, we'll be late."

"Uh…O.K." Daika replied. He didn't seem as happy with his apparent victory as one would expect.

_Um…Dark?_ Daiku tried to speak, but his mouth was no longer his own.

_Yea,_ Dark's voice came in reply, but Dark hadn't spoken.

_Y…you can hear me?_ Daiku asked.

_Yea,_ Dark answered. _Now what do you want? We don't have a lot of time._

_Well…_ Daiku stammered. _Maybe you should…let Daika be you. I mean, he _is_ older._

_Alright,_ Dark said, simply.

Daiku felt Dark's presence leave him and he blinked hard and rapidly like Daika had.

At the same time, Daika closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright," he opened his eyes which were purple again, "let's go!"

Niika sat on the couch between her parents watching the news which was, of course, doing a special report on the return of Phantom Thief Dark. She sighed wistfully.

"Hey," her mother, who was on her left, suddenly perked up, obviously having heard her sigh, "who wants ice cream?"

Niika knew it was only a pathetic attempt to cheer her up, but she accepted it anyway. _Why am I so down?_ she thought. _I knew this day would come. Only guys can be Dark. Still…_ She squeezed the pillow she was holding on her lap.

_Kyuu! Kyuu kyuu kyuu!_ Niika gasped and looked down, thinking she had heard Wiz cry in pain, but it was still only a pillow trapped in her grasp. She could almost picture the bunny-like creature in place of the pillow, watching the news with her and then looking up to smile at her.

Niika's mother returned with a serving tray loaded with three bowls. "Here you go." She set one on the coffee table in front of Niika and one in front of Daichii.

"I didn't know we had ice cream," Daichii took his bowl from the table and took a spoonful.

"Of course not," his wife answered, "if you had there'd be none left! I bought it especially for tonight for Daika or Daiku, whichever was still here. But, hey, that just means more for us, right!"

Niika sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"What? But it's hardly nine o'clock yet," her mother said. "And don't you want your ice cream?"

"And Wiz 'll be sad you didn't wait for him to come home," Daichii put in.

"Fine," Niika picked up her bowl of ice cream and began to head for the stairs.

"Wait," her mom called, "you just said-"

"I'm not going to sleep," Niika said without turning around, "but I don't really feel like watching this." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

"Aww, she's upset," her mother fretted.

"Daichii chuckled to himself. "When I first became Dark it scared me half to death, and I always thought the idea of Dark knowing my every thought and action was creepy. Not to mention the fear of turning into Dark at the worst times. But these kids are fighting over who _gets_ to be Dark, like it's a privilege."

"They're kids, Daichii," his wife replied. "The idea of flying off into certain doom to sneak around and steal with their parents' approval is like a dream. It appeals to their sense of adventure. Surely you had one of those, didn't you?"

"I had enough adventure as a kid when Dark was around," Daichii answered. "They must've gotten it from you!"

"Maybe," his wife answered slyly. "You would need a sense of adventure to fall in love with the Phantom Thief."

Niika flopped down on her bed with her phone in hand. Without even looking at the keypad, she dialed the phone number that was second nature to her by now.

"Hello?" Ekai picked up on the other line.

"Hey, Ekai," Niika said, "it's me."

"Ni-chan!" Ekai exclaimed. "Oh my God, did you see the news?!"

Niika sighed. _Figures._ "Ekai, could we not talk about that?"

"Why?" Ekai asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Niika trailed of as she realized she couldn't tell her friend the real reason. "He…he's a disgrace." _Now watch, somehow the guys find out I said that and kick my ass._

"Not into badasses?" Ekai asked.

"Wha…?!" Niika nearly dropped the phone. "No! That's way off! Why do you think the first thing I think of when I see a guy is how cute or hot he is?!"

"Because you're a girl," Ekai said in a "duh" tone. "Honestly, sometimes I think there was a mistake and you should have been a guy!"

_If only you knew,_ Niika thought.

"So what's the _real_ reason?" Ekai asked.

"It's just…" Niika used the same line as she thought, "he's a disgrace to our police force and generic plotlines everywhere. Bad guys don't win!"

Niika glared as her friend's laughter was heard on the other end. "It's not funny."

"Oh, gomen, gomen," Ekai apologized. "It's entertainment, that's all. Suspense, thrillers. Will Dark make it out this time? What do the police have in store for him? I know, I know, as the little sis of the commander-in-chief of police, I'm totally on the wrong side here, but-"

"Wait, what?" Niika sat up with a start.

"Shiro," Ekai replied, "my brother. He's commander of the police force."

"Since when?!" Niika exclaimed. "How old is he?!"

"22," Ekai answered. "But he's had the position since he was 14."

"You're kidding!" Niika gasped.

"Yea, he skipped a few grades and graduated early," Ekai answered.

"Wow, that's-" Niika stopped short at the sound of tapping on her window. She got out of bed ad went to the window to see Dark on the balcony. "I gotta go, Ekai, see ya tomorrow."

"Kay, bye," Ekai replied before hanging up.

"What do you want?" Niika asked, opening the window.

"Kyuu!" Wiz leapt from Dark's shoulder and into her arms.

"He wanted to see you," surprisingly it was not Dark's voice, but Daiku's.

"Aww," Niika scratched Wiz behind the ears the way he liked it. "You missed me?"

"Kyuu…" Wiz sighed happily, melting in her arms.

"So, mission accomplished?" Niika asked.

"Hai," Daiku nodded. "Daika's downstairs with Mom and Dad and the painting."

"And you're not?" Niika asked, arching a brow.

Daiku only pointed at Wiz.

"Oh yea, right," Niika said. "Well, let's not keep them waiting much longer." She headed towards the door.

Daiku nodded and followed. As they walked down the stairs, Daiku suddenly glowed and reverted back to his normal form. "Huh," Daiku looked himself over as best he could. "Looks like Daika's changed back."

"How?" Niika asked.

"How the heck should _I_ know?!" Daiku asked. "I was just along for the ride."

"Oh yea," Niika said. "Did Dark use you at all?"

"Nah," Daiku said as though he didn't care, "it went off without a hitch. But, I got dibs on next time. That's what Dark and Daika and I decided, we'll alternate."

"That works, I guess," Niika said. "Better than not being Dark at all." Resentment pricked her like a tack. She would give _anything_ to be in Daiku's shoes right now. "So, there was no resistance at all?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"You're forgetting that I wasn't there," Daiku said. "I was outside the museum the whole time."

"Oh," Niika reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the living room. "Not here," she said when she found it empty. "They must be in the basement."

"Yea, that's…hey, how'd you know they'd be there?" Daiku asked.

"I spy on you guys _all_ the time," Niika replied as if it was nothing. "The basement is the base of all Dark-related operations, at least that's what I gathered."

"You've been spying on us!?" Daiku exclaimed.

"How else do you think I can beat you in everything you've learned without ever having learned it?" Niika asked.

Daiku followed to the basement in silence. _She really wants to do this_, he thought. _She's trying everything she can to get as close to the action. I have it so much better than her, I should be grateful._

Niika headed down the hallway to a descending flight of stairs. At the foot of the stairs was a short hall leading to another door. In the room beyond, the remainder of the Niwa family gathered around a well of fire in the center of the round room.

"So, how goes the phantom thieving?" Niika asked as she entered, leading her brother in.

"Piece o' cake!" Daika said, proudly. "It's almost as if they _gave_ me the stupid thing"

"No resistance at _all_?" Niika asked, looking thoughtful. "That's kind of serious. Maybe they're trying to get you into a false sense of security, you know, drop your guard. Then when you least expect it _**WHAM!**_ They'll nab you when you least expect it."

"Dark says thanks for your concern," Daiku said, "but he's a professional, and he's the one in control."

"And it wasn't _that_ easy," Daika said. "I mean, there were cops, and guards and whatnot, but they were no match for me! There was this crazy guy who tried to take me alone, but I set him straight!"

We_ set him straight_, Dark's voice echoed in Daika's head.

"Yea, whatever," Daika spat.

"Hm," Niika folded her arms, "I wish I could hear Dark. Sounds like you're having a pretty interesting conversation."

"If we transformed you could," Daiku suggested.

"It's not necessary," Daichii said. "If Dark has anything important to say…..Daika and Daiku can tell us." He had muttered something in the middle of his sentence that none of them could pick up.

"Dark heard that," Daika said with a grin on his face.

"Heard what?" Daichii asked.

Daika shrugged. "He just said 'I heard that, Daichii.'"

"Hey, speaking of transforming," Niika said, "how do they change back?"

"Same way they change _into_ Dark," her mother explained. "Except it's with _Dark's_ crush."

"Dark has a _crush_?!" Daika exclaimed.

_You think I'm just an evil thief with no emotions?_ Dark spat.

Niika turned to Daika and tilted her head. "Dark took offense to that, didn't he."

"Yep," Daiku nodded.

"Welcome to my world, Dark," Niika said. "Sometimes I think his brain shuts off when he talks.

Daika folded his arms and glared at his siblings who had begun to laugh.

"Dark says you may be right," Daiku said.

"Are you three quite through?" Daichii asked, sternly.

"Oh Daichii," his wife said, "they're just kids. You're an only child; you don't really understand sibling rivalry."

"I had it worse," Daichii protested. "I had Dark."

_What's _that_ supposed to mean?!_ Dark demanded.

"Looks like we know where Daika get's his thoughtlessness from," Daiku chuckled.

"Alright you three," their mother said, "or four, as the case may be, it's late and you all have school tomorrow. And Dark, I don't care if you don't."

"She's good," Daiku said to Daika.

"Now off to bed, all of you," their mother commanded.

"Yes Mom," the three Niwa siblings said in unison before heading up the stairs to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Niika stretched lazily as she walked along the road to school. Wiz sat on her shoulder, basking in the warm morning sunshine. The twins, however, didn't even seem to be awake at all. The trudged along in a weary daze, leaning this way and that, threatening to topple over at any moment.

"Ko-niii-chiii-wa!" Ekai called, waving and coming over to the group. "How are the three musketeers doing?"

"Don't ever say that again," Niika commanded.

"Gomen," Ekai waved the fault off with her hand. "And what's wrong with you two?" she leaned forward to the level the twins had slumped to.

"They were up all night watching Phantom Thief Dark," Niika fought hard to keep the scorn out of her voice. Chances were Dark could hear her and she didn't feel like starting a fight with him.

"So was I, but I'm fine," Ekai said.

"Well _you_ were relaxing!" Daika spat.

"Oh," Ekai tilted her head. "Why, what did you do?"

The two boys froze, eyes wide, realizing that they were stuck.

"Look at them," Niika sighed, "do you _think_ they'd be able to hold still? Honestly, I could hear you guys up in my room."

"Oh is that it?" Ekai smiled, taking the bait hook, line, and sinker. "Well, I hope you don't get in trouble for sleeping in class or something."

Daika and Daiku sighed with relief.

Niika turned to them and mouthed "you owe me."

"Wonder what she's gonna ask for in return," Daika asked Daiku with narrowed eyes as the girls walked away.

"Don't bring it up and maybe she'll forget," Daiku answered. "C'mon, let's go before we're late…again."

"Yea yea," Daika followed drudgingly.

"Niwa-kuns!" the shout was the only warning the twins had before being violently glomped from behind.

"Haipa," Daika groaned, "not today, we were up late."

"So, Dark has some more fans, does he?" the dirty-blonde girl got off them and walked in front of the twins.

"Nothing get's by you," Daiku said. "So, I take it you were watching too, huh?"

"Of course," Haipa replied. "_Everyone_ was watching it. Dark's pretty popular."

_As if there was any doubt,_ Dark's voce resonated between the twins.

"What's wrong?" Haipa noticed their awkward reactions to Dark's comment.

"Uh…w...well…" Daika stammered. "Um….uh…did Chisakou-san see it?"

"Aaahhh, I see," Haipa said, slyly. "Don't like the competition!"

"N…no! It's not like that!" Daika exclaimed, waving his hands in defense.

Daiku's heart began to pound and he started to sweat. _Oh know! He's gonna make us transform!_ "D…Daika, calm down!" He grabbed his brother's arm and tried to hold him still, but it was too late. _It's no good! At this rate, we'll blow our cover on the first day!_ "Sorry, Haipa, we gotta go!"

He dashed off, dragging his twin brother behind him. They rounded a corner and stopped. Daiku leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"Aww, now why'd you have to go and spoil my fun?" Daika's companion asked.

"Fun?" Daiku panted, "you were about to get us…" he stopped as he realized what voice was talking to him. "Dark?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Dark asked.

"B…but it's time for school!" Daiku protested, "change back now!"

"Now why would I wanna do that?" Dark asked.

"Because you'll ruin everything!" Daiku exclaimed. "How can you be so indifferent?"

"I don't care," Dark replied, "In fact, I _don't_ wanna change back. It's no fun being cooped up inside you two all day."

"You come out at night when we steal stuff," Daiku grumbled. "The day is _our_ time!"

"And who decided this?" Dark asked, folding his arms and glaring at Daiku.

Before Daiku could answer, the school bell rang out through the building.

"Oh no, we're late!" Daiku cried. "Dark, this is serious! Change back!"

"As if," Dark chuckled.

_This is getting me nowhere!_ Daiku thought desperately. _We're late for class and we're at school as Dark! Things couldn't be worse!_

"Sure it could," Dark assured him. "I'll show ya!" and with that, he turned and ran around the corner.

"Dark!" Daiku exclaimed. "Oh great. Me and my big mouth!" He ran off after him, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

Dark hopped the fence around the school, and continued to run. He looked back to see Daiku jumping over after him, keeping only a short distance between them. "He's not so bad."

Niika took her seat beside Ekai and placed her bag gently against it, so not to hurt Wiz.

"So guess what I found yesterday," Ekai began.

"I despise guessing games," Niika said with a taunting edge to her voice. "Out with it!"

"Alright alright," Ekai giggled. "It's this old jewelry-making kit! It used to be my mom's. When I asked her about it, she said she'd teach me to use it this weekend!"

"That's awesome!" Niika exclaimed. "You could make stuff and sell it here! It'd be a great business! I'll help!"

"I hadn't thought of that," Ekai said, sounding a little nervous. "But it's hard work, my mom says. I…I don't think it'll be very profitable."

"Mmmm," Niika nodded thoughtfully. The bell rang and class began, ending their conversation. It didn't take Niika long to get bored and begin to daydream. She stared out the window, which se sat next to for just such an occasion. A flash of a school uniform caught her attention. Then another. She watched as two rather tall students with matching purple hair jumped the fence and ran off.

"Bakas," Niika muttered. "What are they up to? And why are they Dark?"

"Kyuu?" at the mention of the phantom thief, Wiz popped out of her bag.

"They're leaving," Niika told him.

"Niwa-san!" the teacher snapped. "That's twice this week. What is so interesting that you can't pay attention in class?"

A sinister grin streaked Niika's face. "I…I saw two kids hopping the fence."

"Vandals?!" the teacher exclaimed. "In broad daylight?!"

"No, no, sensei," Niika explained. "They weren't breaking in, they were breaking out. They had school uniforms on."

"Playing hooky, are they?" the teacher asked. "Well then, children stay here, while I tell the principal. I won't be long at all."

_Busted!_ Niika thought triumphantly.

"Wow, how dumb can you be?" Ekai asked.

"Wonder who it was," said the girl who sat behind Niika. "Did you see their faces? Were they guys?"

"Yea, two guys," Niika said. "Either that or girls in guy's uniforms."

The three of them giggled.

"As for who they are, sorry, can't help ya," Niika said. "I didn't see their faces."

"Aww, oh well," the girl sighed.

"Maybe they _were_ vandals," Ekai speculated. "They broke in, took some uniforms, did their vandalism in plain sight and were escaping."

"Do you honestly believe that?" the other girl asked. "They're obviously students trying to cut class!"

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Karen," Niika said. "You never can tell."

The teacher came back to class and called for them to quiet down before she continued her lecture.

_You guys can't do _anything_ right,_ Niika thought, _you can't even waste a decent amount of class time!_

"Mom?!" Daiku spoke into the phone. He stood in an alleyway and Dark was nowhere to be seen.

"Daiku, what's wrong?" his mother asked on the other end.

"We have a situation!" Daiku exclaimed. "Daika transformed us both and now Dark's run off! I tried to chase him, but he's too good at losing tag-alongs; I've lost him!"

"I can't believe this!" his mother shouted on the other end.

"So you'll help?" Daiku asked, hopefully.

"No!" his mother snapped. "I can't believe that after all this training we've given you, you can't even catch your other self! You're not called his 'tamer' for nothing!"

"What are you talking about?!" Daiku cried. "You mean I'm on my own?!"

"And hurry!" his mother snapped, "you're missing class!"

Daiku slumped as she hung up. "You've got to be kidding me!" He clutched his phone angrily. "Daika's apparently worthless, this whole thing's his fault! What am I gonna do?!" He looked down at his phone and thought for a moment, an idea forming. "Oh great, racking up the debt."

"Kyuu!" Wiz popped out of Niika's bag holding up her vibrating phone.

"Shhh," Niika whispered to him and reached down to take the phone. She gasped as she read the display. "Sensei, may I use the restroom?"

"If you think you can afford to miss this information," the teacher answered.

"Thanks," Niika got up and headed to the bathrooms. By the time she got there, the phone had stopped vibrating. She dialed the number that had called her and waited.

"Niika?!" Daiku's voice exploded from the earpiece.

"What are you doing?!" Niika shouted, "why aren't you in class?!"

"It's Dark!" Daiku wailed. "Daika transformed and then Dark ran off!"

"For a mature phantom thief, he sure acts childish," Niika muttered. "And now you want my help, huh?"

"No, I don't _want_ it," Daiku replied, "but I have no other choice. Mom's mad at me for not being able to handle this on my own, and Daika's no help."

"So wait," Niika said, "you want me to help you _and_ not tell Mom?"

"Well…." Daiku stammered, "I hadn't thought of what to tell Mom. Right now, I just wanna be me again!"

"Alright, fine," Niika sighed. "I'll be with you in a minute. Call Wiz."

"Huh?" Daiku asked.

"You're Dark, right?" Niika asked, "call Wiz so he'll come to you and be there when I get there. He's still in the classroom now and I can't go back and think of an excuse to get out of here."

"Go to the nurse's office," Daiku suggested.

"That is so old it'll never work," Niika said. "But I'll try it. It's better than having gone to the bathroom and never coming back. Either way, I'll be there momentarily." She hung up and headed back to class. "Show time." She hunched over, gripped her stomach and put on a look of suffering. "Sensei," she moaned, opening the door, "ugh, I think I've got something. I thought if I went to the bathroom it'd be better, you know, but now it's worse! You mind if I go to the nurse's office?"

"If you must," the teacher sighed.

"Thanks," Niika hobbled to her seat, grabbed her bag and left.

"Kyuu?" Wiz asked, sympathetically.

"Nah, I'm fine," Niika stood up straight. "Good acting though, huh? Now c'mon, Daiku needs his big sister to save his ass!" She left the school and headed to the place where she knew there were no windows and hopped the fence. "Now then," she took out her phone and dialed.

"Yea?" Daiku asked.

"I'm on my way," Niika assured him. "Where are you?"

"In an alley about a mile West of school," Daiku told her. "It's between an apartment and a cake shop."

"Got it!" Niika said. "See ya in a bit." She hung up the phone and ran off in the indicated direction. Wiz climbed out of her bag and onto her shoulder.

"Kyuu!" the little rabbit-like creature pointed to an alleyway where the faint silhouette of a man with long hair in his face could be seen.

"Yep, that's him," Niika said. "Daiku!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Daiku hissed, "not so loud! I'm hiding. Don't forget I look like a wanted criminal right now."

"Which is why I have this," she took a red-orange hat out of her bag and threw it onto Daiku's head. "Tuck in the hair. Now, about Dark."

"Why do you have a hat with you?" Daiku asked, tucking the long purple bangs under the hat.

"It matches the uniform," Niika said, "and in case of a windy day, I can wear it to and from class to keep my hair from going crazy."

"Isn't that what your headband is for?" Daiku asked.

Niika rolled her eyes. "Boys. Now, where'd you lose Dark?"

"Here," Daiku replied. "Just about, anyway. He turned the corner back there and when I came around he was gone. Since Wiz is right here I know he didn't fly off."

"Plus that would be stupid," Niika added. "Right now he can play at being some random dude who _looks_ like Dark, if he flew, he'd be busted."

"True too," Daiku admitted.

"Now, knowing Dark, which I don't, he probably noticed that he's 'won' by now and is no longer running from you, which gives us the edge."

"Um…sure," Daiku agreed.

"Capturing the phantom thief won't be easy," Niika added, "but if we can rely on the element of surprise, we may stand a chance."

"So you've got a plan," Daiku asked.

"Not at all!" Niika said.

Daiku toppled over. "Some help you are."

"Hey, this is _your_ problem, not mine!" Niika snapped as her brother scrambled to his feet. "You're lucky I'm offering _any_ help as it is!"

"Alright, fine," Daiku said, "so what do we do?!"

"I doubt we actually _will_ be able to capture him," Niika said, thoughtfully, "but if we can get him to change back into you, we'll win anyway."

"You mean into Daika," Daiku added.

"Whatever!" Niika snapped. "Same damn difference. You want my help or not?! Look, Mom said Dark will change when he sees his true love."

"Yea," Daiku said.

"So who's his true love?" Niika asked.

"I don't know!" Daiku cried. "Daika changed back without me remember!"

"And you say _I'm_ no help!" Niika muttered. "Well, looks like we just gotta keep trying people."

"What?!" Daiku exclaimed.

"Look around," Niika said. "First thing's first, though, we gotta find him, Wiz."

"Kyuu?" the white fuzz ball on her shoulder tilted his head.

"You have to have some sort of homing beacon in you," Niika said, "because you come when Dark calls you, so find him!"

"Kyuu…" Wiz sighed.

"I think Dark has to call him for it to work," Daiku said.

"Call him," Niika commanded.

"What?!" Daiku asked.

"Call him," Niika repeated. "Maybe if _you_ call him, it'll activate his 'homing beacon' and he'll be able to find both of you."

"Or just get confused since I'm right here," Daiku said.

"It's worth a try!" Niika spat. "Now do it!"

"Fine," Daiku sighed. "Um…what do I say?"

Niika put her face in her hand in frustration. "You are totally worthless, you know that?"

"I didn't think I'd ever need to call Wiz!" Daiku defended. "And Dark hasn't done it yet!"

"Try something! Anything!" Niika snapped.

"O.K." Daiku said. "Wiz! Come!"

Wiz hopped from Niika's shoulder to Daiku's.

"No, no," Niika took him back. "We don't _really_ want you to go to him. We want you to go to the _real_ Dark. Can you do that? Find Dark."

Wiz's ears perked up. He leapt out of Niika's arms and, flapping his ears like Dumbo, he flew off over the street.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Niika exclaimed, giving chase.

"He _is_ Dark's wings," Daiku explained. "I'd assume he could fly."

"Well yea, but in this form?" Niika asked. "Never mind, hurry up or we'll lose him!"

Daiku nodded and picked up the pace. After winding around buildings, they came to a busy street, with people walking up and down the sidewalk.

"There he is!" Daiku pointed up at the white creature in the sky as he started to descend."

"And there's Dark!" Niika pointed to where Wiz was heading. "He did it! Oh crap! He's going _to_ Dark! He'll blow our cover! Call him!"

"Wiz! To me!" Daiku called.

Wiz immediately turned right around and flew at high speeds right at Daiku.

Niika reached up and caught him. "Nice going, little guy. I'll get you something good when this is over."

"O.K. we found him," Daiku said, walking with the crowds to keep Dark in sight, "now what?"

"We can't confront him," Niika resolved, "then we'd lose our edge. We have to get him to change back! It's the only way with this many people here. If we run up behind him and grab him, that'll only draw attention to us."

"But we don't know who is true love is!" Daiku moaned.

"Just look around," Niika said, "there's plenty of women around. He's got to feel some attraction to one of them! Any love will work, won't it?"

"It's just gotta get him nervous and weak," Daiku said. "Daika transformed because Haipa accused him of liking Chisakou-san and he freaked out."

"Alright then," Niika said. "Hey, there's a girl now, and he's looking at her! He's heading towards her and saying something. You feel anything? You gonna transform?"

"No," Daiku replied. "Nothing at all."

"She's blushing," Niika observed, "he must've said something slick. Why am I not surprised? Oh, now he's leaving, darn!"

"Somehow I don't think this'll be easy," Daiku said.

"That man-whore!" Niika snapped.

"Take it easy!" Daiku exclaimed.

"He's talked to just about every woman he's passed, made them blush and walked on!" Niika grumbled. "He's not in love with any of them, he's just being a….a….womanizer!"

"Chill out, it's not that bad," Daiku said, "so he's talking to girls, big deal."

"We need help," Niika said, "it's already past noon, call Mom!"

"But she already said she won't help us!" Daiku complained.

"She knows Dark's true love!" Niika told him. "Ask her for a picture, I may have a plan."

"How will we get it?" Daiku asked.

"Kyuu," Wiz replied.

"Now call!" Niika commanded. "I don't want Mom to know I'm in on this!"

"Alright, alright," Daiku got out his phone and dialed. "Hey, Mom? No…not yet, but I see him. W…I've been following him for some time now, kinda hoping he'd change back. W…well, yea, I kinda figured, but I didn't know what else to do! Look, I just need a picture of Dark's true love. You've got one, don't you? Great, I'll send Wiz to get it. Well, yea, I can call him. No, Niika's not here…I came up with this, yea. Why can't you believe that?! Look, just send me the picture!" He flipped the phone closed.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be _that_ obvious," Niika said.

"Just send Wiz," Daiku sighed.

"Alright," Niika agreed. "Go on home, Wiz. I'll get you an extra strawberry if you make it really fast."

"Kyuu!" Wiz exclaimed, leaping into the air.

"Did I say a strawberry?" Niika asked before he flew away, "I meant a big slice of strawberry shortcake!"

"Kyuu kyuu kyuu!" Wiz cried for joy and flew off as fast as he could.

"He'll be back in five minutes, tops," Niika said.

"But Dark's on the move," Daiku said, "we won't be in the same place in five minutes."

"Boy you're dumb, aren't you?" Niika knocked on his head. "What's in there? Not brains! He can find Dark, baka, that's how we got this far! He can find you too!"

"Alright, alright!" Daiku ducked away from her arm.

"Hey, don't lose him!" Niika pushed through the crowd, apologizing as she went.

Daiku followed as best he could as the people filled in the space in her wake like water behind a boat.

Dark had stopped again. Although girls still passed him, he seemed to have gotten bored with flirting.

Something soft suddenly clocked Daiku on the head. "Oww! What the?!" He took what it was off his head.

"Kyuu!" the creature in his grasp greeted him around the paper in his mouth.

"Wow, that was fast," Niika took Wiz before Daiku could even piece together what had happened. "Hmm, so _this_ is Dark's true love. Well, let's give this a shot. Wiz, go over and give this to Dark."

"Kyuu!" Wiz saluted and flew off.

"And you hide," Niika shoved Daiku into the nearest alley.

"Why?!" Daiku protested.

"Because if this works you'll transform in front of everyone," Niika said. "I know you've got the hat and you think because of that no one will notice, but you're a bit shorter than Dark and we can't risk exposure."

"Oh, hey Wiz," Dark greeted his wings. "Shouldn't you be with that girl you like?" Dark noticed the picture Wiz held in his mouth, though the blank side was facing him. "What's this? Probably some demand from Daiku." He took the picture and turned it over. "What?! Th…this is…!" He crumpled the picture and closed his eyes, but it was too late. Desperately, he ducked into another alleyway.

"It worked!" Daiku emerged from the shadows, now his normal self. "Niika, you're a genius!" He took the hat off and handed it to his sister.

"So I've been told," Niika replied, smugly, stuffing the hat back into her bag. "Take that, you phantom thief!"

_You got lucky!_ Dark snapped.

"Admit it," Daiku said, "she got you! You lost to a girl!"

Niika stuck her tongue out at Daiku, though it was intended for Dark.

_It won't happen again!_ Dark resolved.

"No it won't," Daika approached them with Wiz on his shoulder. "You won't be getting out again!"

_We'll see,_ Dark said.

"Well, either way, we gotta get you guys back to class," Niika said. "If the nurse is out, which she usually is when there's no one in there, we can say we've been in there the whole time and no one 'll be the wiser!"

The twins nodded in agreement and followed her.

"I can't believe we owe her now for this," Daika muttered.

"Twice," Daiku reminded him. "You gotta be more careful! Control your emotions!"

"Easy for you to say!" Daika countered, "you've got no love life what so ever!"

Daiku recoiled back, nervously. He and his siblings continued on in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Too easy," Dark chuckled, snatching a golden necklace off of its pedestal in a museum. "The police here are losing their touch!"

"Overconfident as I've heard," a voice echoed from behind them in the otherwise empty room.

"Commander," Dark turned to greet the white-haired young man who stood there. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I could say the same to you," the commander countered. "I hope you don't think you're getting out of here with that. Or at all, for that matter."

"I hope _you_ don't think you can stop me," Dark countered.

"I don't," the commander replied, holding up a remote with a single button. "I _know_ I can!" He pressed the button, causing the floor to fall out beneath Dark. "Without your wings, you're as easy to catch as any man!" He hit the button again and the floor closed again.

"I suppose so," it was Dark's voice behind him, causing the commander to whirl around with a start. "_If_ you had caught the real me."

"I see," the commander replied, regaining his composure. "I've been told of this trick. You have a method of duplicating yourself. But I know that both of you, whichever is really you, are real. You can't leave without getting your other self out first."

"Ahh, clever aren't you," Dark teased. "You've got this all figured out, do you?"

"Ahh," the commander nodded. "I also know that that other you, has the Mikon Saru, which, I assume, you're gonna need."

"Yes, I'll be needing that," Dark admitted. "Wiz!"

A black streak broke through the window behind the commander. The commander barely had time to react before the streak flew by him and rested on Dark's shoulder. When it came to rest, it was revealed that the streak was actually Wiz, only transformed into a creature that was mostly big black wings. Wiz handed something to Dark, which he in turn held up; it was the remote.

The commander only stared angrily, a sign that he was beaten and he knew it.

"Go get him, Wiz," Dark commanded, pressing the button to open the floor again.

At once, Wiz dove off Dark's shoulder and into the pit that opened up.

"Looks like it's my win," Dark said, confidently, "again."

The commander still glared. With a shout of frustration, he flung himself at Dark. Dark nimbly dodged to the side to avoid the oncoming attack. The commander lunged again, but with the same results. He came close to the hole in the floor, but not close enough to be in jeopardy of falling in.

The other Dark rose from the pit. He grabbed the commander by the collar and held him over the abyss. "Going down?" It was Daika's voice.

"Now now," Dark scolded, "there's no need to do that. Besides, he's the only challenge. Without him, it'd be no fun."

Daika sighed and placed the commander on solid ground.

"Now then, let's go!" Wiz flew to Dark and lifted him off the ground. Dark soared over Daika, who stretched his hand upward. Dark caught it and carried him out the window. "So long, commander!" Dark called back, "We'll be back soon, don't worry!"

"I don't worry," the commander muttered to himself. "And I'll be waiting. Every failure only limit's the amount of tricks you can still pull. Soon enough, you'll run out, and I'll be waiting."

"Come in," Niika sighed. She didn't need to be told who was tapping on her window or why, and was in no mood to get off her bed and open it.

"Kyuu!" Wiz leapt onto her.

"Hey there, fur-face," Niika petted him and sat up. "All's well?"

"Yea, fine," Daika sounded a little perturbed, but this was usual.

"Hey, wait," Niika said, "I thought it was your turn to be Dark."

"It _was!_" Daika spat, "until that moron dropped us down a trap hole!"

"Fell for that, did ya?" Niika asked, smugly. "And you have wings and everything!"

"_Dark_ fell for it!" Daika exclaimed. "And he left Wiz with Daiku for backup! Cocky bastard; he thought he could do it alone!"

"Oh come on," Niika rolled her eyes, "you'd 've done the same thing. And don't you deny it!"

"Whatever," Daika spat. "I'm going to bed. See ya."

"Sayonara," Niika said as he left her room in a huff. "So, Wiz, you have fun?"

"Kyuu!" Wiz cooed happily.

"Glad to hear it," Niika said. "You like going on adventures with Dark, huh?"

"Kyuu," Wiz nodded.

_I would too_, Niika thought, her smile slightly fading. _Everyone else is having so much fun. It's not fair! Why can't a girl be Dark?!_

"Kyuu?" Wiz tilted his head sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine!" Niika said, putting a smile back on. "Wanna go downstairs and see what's up? I'm kinda tired, but you can go if you want."

"Kyuu," Wiz nuzzled against her.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Niika giggled, getting up. She headed out the door and down the stairs. She met Daiku halfway, in his normal form. "'Sup? Everything over?"

"Yea," Daiku replied.

"What'd I miss?" Niika asked.

"Nothing, really," Daiku said. "I gave the Mikon Saru to Mom and we changed back. That's it."

"Oh," Niika said. "So nothing else really happens after the heist, huh?"

"Nah, that's pretty much it," Daiku answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get some sleep so I'm not about to pass out tomorrow."

"Good idea," Niika turned around and headed back upstairs.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" Ekai called, waving as she approached the three Niwas.

"Hi," Daiku waved.

"Mornin'," Daika muttered.

"How was the weekend?" Niika was the only one who advanced to greet her.

"Good good," Ekai said. She stopped and stood before them, holding something behind her back. "Remember I told you I found that jewelry maker?"

"What'd you make?" Niika asked.

"Here," Ekai held out a small box, "for you."

"Me?!" Niika exclaimed, taking the box. "Is this…?"

"My first work," Ekai nodded. "I wanted you to have it. I…I don't think the style suits you, really, but…"

"Oh wow!" Niika opened the box and took out a golden bracelet. On the top of it was a ball with two huge angel wings on it. "It's beautiful! Look at the detail! This is _really_ your first work?!"

"You think it's that good?" Ekai blushed.

"It's amazing!" Daiku leaned over Niika's shoulder to see. "You've got a lot of talent."

"Eh, it's O.K." Daika shrugged, "for _jewelry._"

"Kinda looks like Dark's wings," Daiku added.

"Th…they are," Ekai admitted. "I know you're not a fan of Dark, but…I don't know, I guess I couldn't stop thinking about him. It didn't help that I've been watching the news every night. Can you believe it? He's stolen five art works this week!"

"Technically 'this week' began Sunday, so he's only stolen one thing," Niika corrected.

"Whatever!" Ekai said. "So, you like it then, even though it's Dark?"

"Ekai, I _love_ it!" Niika exclaimed, slipping the bracelet onto her left wrist. "I don't care if it reminds me of Dark. To tell you the truth, I've gotten used to him. But the point is that _you_ made it. I'd like it even if it wasn't this amazing, or if it reminded me of something I can't stand."

"Oh good," Ekai breathed. "I'm glad, because gold's not really my color, and I really don't want anyone else to have my first piece besides you."

"I'll take good care of it," Niika promised. "And I'll treasure it always, even if I grow out of it, not that I see that happening."

"Say…uh…" Daiku stammered, "you think you could…maybe…"

While he was talking, the bell rang.

"No way?!" Niika exclaimed, "were we late?! We usually have more time than this! C'mon, let's hurry!"

Ekai nodded, her face looking similarly panicked. "Bye!" she waved to the twins as she rand off.

"That's pretty cool," Daiku said as he and his brother raced towards their class. "I can't believe how spot-on those wings were. Did you see 'em? They looked _exactly_ like Dark's!"

"Get over it," Daika groaned. "It's just a stupid girly bracelet."

Daiku grimaced. "What do you think, Dark?"

_Why are you bringing _me_ into this?_ Dark asked.

"You know your own wings well enough," Daiku said. "Didn't you think they really looked like them? C'mon, admit she did a good job!"

_I really don't care,_ Dark answered. _I wasn't even paying attention to tell you the truth._

"Not paying attention?" Daika asked. "What were you doing?"

_Sleeping,_ Dark replied, not sounding too happy. _And if you'll leave me alone, that's what I'll go back to._

Daika and Daiku looked at each other questioningly. Neither seemed to realize that he could just sleep.

"Why the heck do you care so much?" Daika asked, "it's just a little trinket. So what if she did a good job? No reason to go nuts about it."

"I guess I was just in awe of it," Daiku replied, putting his hand on the door handle of their classroom.

"I was wondering when you two would join us," the teacher looked up from his lesson. "Hurry up and take your seats. Have either of you finished your make-up assignment from Thursday?"

"Is it due today?" Daika asked.

"I'd like it sooner rather than later," the teacher sighed. "If you can't get it to me by Wednesday, it's a zero. I'm tired of you slacking off."

"I'm about halfway done with it," Daiku said. "We've been kinda busy after school."

"Watching the news does not count," the teacher said, "that's everyone else's excuse. Now sit down."


End file.
